Yugioh! DE - Episode 160
Metaphys Heart I Synopsis Summary Cameron soon awakens on the shores by the Obelisk Blue dorms with Shy and the spirit of General Grunard materialized beside her. General Grunard tells Shy that Cameron will be find and he slowly fades away into a blue light. Cameron is cold, wet, and shivering. He doesn't understand what happened. He asks about Lafayette but more importantly, Maribel. Maribel is beside Cameron still unconscious. Shy says that Lafayette disappeared into a flash of light. Shy says that after Cameron dived in for Maribel it took too long for him to resurface. The Ice Barrier reached out to her and told her to use her powers as an envoy and manifest them in the real world. She summoned General Grunard and he saved them. Cameron thanks Shy and is relieved Maribel is safe. Cameron discards his wet Obelisk jacket and takes Maribel on his back with Shy's help. Shy can see Cameron already weak on his knees and Cameron simply concedes that he truly isn't physically fit at all despite his slim build. Cameron and Shy take Maribel to the Slifer dorms across campus for Lucy. Lucy is astonished to see Cameron cold and wet but much more concerned about Maribel who is unconscious. Cameron and Shy explain everything that recently happened. Lucy takes Maribel to a private room and gives Cameron a set of Slifer clothes to wear in the meantime. Cameron showers and changes his clothes. When he steps out Clovis and Marlon are there waiting for him, having been called by Shy. Cameron gives them the entire story and Marlon apologizes for his role in corrupting Maribel. Cameron doesn't say "it's all right." Rather, he tells Marlon everyone's going to help and defeat the Society of Light no matter what. Afterwards, Shy interrupts them at Lucy's request. They all go see Maribel in the infirmary, and she's still asleep. Lucy explains that she's used her powers to heal Maribel and she should wake up in the morning. Marlon invites Shy and Cameron to stay and eat dinner, but Lucy reminds them that curfew is soon and the Obelisks need to return to their dorms. Cameron and Shy understand and depart for the Obelisk dorms. Cameron and Shy are silent as they walk alone in the evening. Cameron breaks their silence, wondering why they are silent as they've never had an awkward silence before. Shy doesn't have an answer, but Cameron thanks Shy simply for winning and staying safe. Shy tells Cameron that even though he is weak physically, it was amazing to see him jump to save his friend. Cameron is again embarrassed. Shy asks Cameron how he was able to use ice powers. Cameron says that his psychic abilities are connected to the envoys of the Duel Terminal World. If he's in close proximity to then, he can channel their Duel Spirits and use their powers. Cameron says Shy cannot do so directly because she is not a psychic duelist. Cameron demonstrates again by taking Shy's hand and making ice crystals materialize around his hands. Shy says Cameron's abilities are amazing but asks Cameron needs to hold her hand when he uses them. Cameron releases Shy's hand quickly, but Shy takes Cameron's hand back joking. She says doesn't mind if Cameron holds her hand. Cameron, however, takes his hand back again, saying it truly is unnecessary. This causes Shy to get upset and pull Cameron's ear angrily. She then pushes Cameron into a tree and kisses him. Shy then rests her head on Cameron's chest, thanking him for saving her life. Cameron doesn't respond. Shy isn't upset. She begins walking to return to the Obelisk Dorms. A stunned Cameron merely touches his own lips. The Duel Kyle Normal Summons “Mist Valley Soldier”. He sets one card and ends his turn. May draws and summons “Metaphys Ragnarok”. She uses its effect effect to banish the top 3 cards of her Deck. If any of them are "Metaphys", "Ragnarok" gains 300 ATK for each permanently. Among the cards banished were two “Metaphys Ascension” and "Metaphys Dimension", so “Ragnarok” gains 600 ATK. Maya then explains that the banished “Metaphys Ascension” activates its second effect if it is banished. Maya can add a "Metaphys" monster from her Deck to her hand, and she chooses “Metaphys Tyrant Dragon”. Satisfied with her current preparations, Maya enters her Battle Phase and has “Ragnarok” attack “Soldier”. Kyle activates “Magical Hats”. He first flips “Soldier” to facedown Defense Position and Special Summons “Hysteric Sign” and “Dark Coffin” from his Deck as Normal Monsters (ATK 0/DEF 0) in face-down Defense Position. Kyle’s three monsters are then shuffled and the battle is replayed. Maya has tells Kyle that his cards cannot hide from the Light of Destruction. Maya has “Ragnarok” target the leftmost monster, which is revealed to be “Mist Valley Soldier” who is destroyed. At the end of the Battle Phase, the facedown “Hysteric Sign” and “Dark Coffin” and both destroyed. It's what Kyle wanted from the start. “Dark Coffin” activates to force Maya to send one of her monsters to the GY or randomly discard a card. Maya naturally chooses to randomly discard a card. Maya sets one card and ends her turn. Kyle announces that since its the end of the turn, the destroyed “Hysteric Sign” activates, allowing Kyle to add 3 “Harpie” cards from his Deck to his hand. Kyle adds “Harpie Harpist”, “Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation”, and “Harpie Channeler.” Maya commends Kyle, saying he's gotten stronger every day since he joined Obelisk Blue. Kyle appreciates the complement but then asks Maya why she's in Obelisk White. She was plenty powerful before and with her old cards. Therefore, she doesn't have a reason to be in the Society of Light. Kyle reminds Maya what the "purpose" of the society is: to help students who need help better themselves. Maya stammers to find a response but says that she didn't need help to be better. She needed help to be the best, and she's about to prove it. She tells Kyle to take his turn. Kyle agrees and summons “Harpie Channeler”. Kyle activates “Harpie Channeler’s” effect to discard a card, “Harpie Harpist”, and Special Summon a "Harpie Lady" from his Deck in Defense Position, and Kyle chooses “Harpie Lady 1”. Avalon looks from afar and notices that something is amiss in this duel. Kyle activates “Elegant Egotist” to Special Summon a second copy of “Harpie Lady 1” from his Deck in Attack Position. Kyle overlays his 3 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon “Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon” in Attack Position. By “Phantasmal Dragon’s” effect, it can attack directly so long as it has Xyz Material. A mighty wind blast halves Maya's Life Points and Kyle quickly follows it up with the Quick-Play Spell: “Nouvelle Pointe” to destroy a card on the field when a direct attack is successful. Kyle has “Ragnarok” destroyed in a massive whirlwind. He sets one card and ends his turn. Kyle reveals that he discarded "Harpie Harpist" to fuel "Harpie Channeler's" effect, and when she is sent to the Graveyard, he can add third copy of “Harpie Lady 1” to his hand from his Deck. Kyle also detaches an “Xyz Material” from “Phantasm Dragon”. Once more Avalon shouts that something is wrong. Avalon communicates with Maya and orders her to ask Kyle where his "Mist Valley" cards are. Kyle says that he has them stashed away in his Deck, but he requested not to use them. When Maya is confused, Kyle explains that the Mist Valley cards are "evasive" by their nature. They do not battle. They push away the opponent, never destroying them truly. If he wants to free Maya from the Light of Destruction, he cannot just push it away. He's going to have to battle her head-on and destroy the dark light within her. The cards he has for that are his "Harpie Ladies". Avalon is enraged, wondering if he can still take control of he Mist Valley even if he does not use them in his the Duel. Avalon sneers that they will see and orders Maya to continue to the duel. Maya does with a draw to begin her turn. She tells Kyle that his little lead will not last at all. She activates her facedown: “Metaverse”, allowing her to activate Field Spell: “Metaphys Factor” from her Deck. The field is transformed into violet dimension with but a single spiritual wyrm dragon floating about. Featured Duel: Maya vs Kyle Turn 1: Kyle Kyle Normal Summons “Mist Valley Soldier” (1700/300). He sets one card. Turn 2: Maya Maya Normal Summons “Metaphys Ragnarok” (1500/1000), and she uses its effect to banish the top 3 cards of her Deck. Among the cards banished were two “Metaphys” monsters, so “Ragnarok” gains 600 ATK, 300 for each (“Metaphys Ragnarok”: 1500 > 2100/1000). The banished “Metaphys Ascension” activates and Maya adds “Metaphys Tyrant Dragon” to her hand from her Deck. “Ragnarok” attacks “Soldier”; Kyle activates “Magical Hats”. He first flips “Soldier” to facedown Defense Position and Special Summons “Hysteric Sign” and “Dark Coffin” from his Deck as Normal Monsters (ATK 0/DEF 0) in face-down Defense Position. Kyle’s three monsters are then shuffled and the battle is replayed. Maya has “Ragnarok” target the leftmost monster, which is revealed to be “Mist Valley Soldier” who is destroyed. At the end of the Battle Phase, the facedown Summons “Hysteric Sign” and “Dark Coffin” and both destroyed. “Dark Coffin” activates to force Maya to send one of her monsters to the GY or randomly discard a card. Maya chooses to randomly discard a card. Maya sets one card. During the End Phase, “Hysteric Sign” allows Kyle to add 3 “Harpie” cards from his Deck to his hand. Kyle adds “Harpie Harpist”, “Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation”, and “Harpie Channeler.” Turn 3: Kyle Kyle Normal Summons “Harpie Channeler” (1300/1400). Kyle activates “Harpie Channeler’s” effect to discard “Harpie Harpist” and Special Summon “Harpie Lady 1” (1300/1400) from his Deck in Defense Position. Kyle activates “Elegant Egotist” to Special Summon a second copy of “Harpie Lady 1” from his Deck in Attack Position. Kyle overlays his 3 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon “Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon” (2000/2500/3 ORU) in Attack Position. By “Phantasmal Dragon’s” effect, it can attack directly (Maya 4000 > 2000). Kyle activates Quick-Play Spell: “Nouvelle Pointe” to destroy a card on the field when it a direct attack is successful. Kyle has “Ragnarok” destroyed. He sets one card. During the End Phase, “Harpie Harpist” also allows Kyle to add a third copy of “Harpie Lady 1” to his hand from his Deck. Kyle also detaches an “Xyz Material” from “Phantasm Dragon”. Turn 4: Maya Maya activates “Metaverse”, allowing her to activate Field Spell: “Metaphys Factor” from her Deck. Maya can now Normal Summon Level 5+ "Metaphys" monsters without a tribute. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Naviagtion Category:Raymond's Duels Category:Cameron's Duels